Tulipa Vermelha
by Nielita
Summary: Flores invariavelmente faziam no lembrar se de Yamanaka Ino. InoxShika Por motivos de formatação mais fortes que eu, no sumário não aparece os tracinhos para separar as palavras...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Fic não rende dinheiro e pode parecer loucura perder tempo com algo que não paga nada... mas eu gosto :p

**N/A:** Eu comecei a escrever uma fic RoyxRiza (FMA) com a temática "flores". Mas aí percebi que era o casal errado. Essa história combina acima de tudo com **Ino e Shikamaru**, portanto... eis o resultado.

* * *

**Decifrando Flores**

* * *

Abriu os olhos após um descanso folgado no quintal de sua casa e, mesmo com suas pupilas ainda sonolentas, não pôde deixar escapar o detalhe da pequena flor num canto qualquer do jardim . 

Flores invariavelmente faziam-no lembrar-se de Yamanaka Ino.

Uma vez ela lhe disse:

"Você, Shikamaru, se fosse uma flor, seria uma papoula! Sabe a flor do sono? Combina perfeitamente com um preguiçoso como você." Ele assentiu, fazia algum sentido.

"Por outro lado, eu seria uma bela e sofisticada orquídea."

O que lhe pareceu um pouco estranho.

"Eu não sabia que orquídeas tinham espinhos..." Respondeu Shikamaru sem vestígios de ironia ou sarcasmo. Ainda assim Ino não gostou e aplicou-lhe um sermão.

Em outra oportunidade haviam brigado nas vésperas do aniversário dele. Na realidade... ela havia brigado por algum motivo ao qual Shikamaru não prestou muita atenção e, mesmo que fosse um assunto sério, ele nunca guardaria rancores da Yamanaka. Guardar rancor dava muito trabalho...

Mas ao menos teve uma bela surpresa no dia de seus cumpleaños. Ino lhe presenteou uma singela tulipa vermelha. Não tinha muita utilidade, mas vindo de uma florista, era algo de muito valor.

"Queria te dar uma papoula, mas achei que tulipas combinavam mais com a data. Você é um baka e apesar de não ter me pedido desculpas, eu te perdôo pelo incidente de ontem. E mais, feliz aniversário! Aposto que você não vai receber cumprimentos de uma garota mais bonita do que eu..." E por aí foi.

Ela desencadeou uma sequência de frases que não pareciam fazer sentido. Shika deixou-a sentir-se à vontade. Não sabia ao certo se tinha se acostumado tanto a ponto de gostar e sentir falta daquela garota tagarela. Ela falava, falava e falava, ele não tinha paciência pros debates sem futuro... mas a vida era boa assim. E no seu aniversário, tudo que não podia faltar era sua amiga faladeira.

Mas havia algo mais... Conhecia Ino suficientemente bem pra saber quando ela se fazia de louca pra esconder alguma coisa importante. Sinal então de que ele estava deixando escapar alguma informação. Com preguiça de dar-se ao trabalho de uma análise profunda, conformou-se com a idéia que aquela era a forma de Ino lhe pedir desculpas.

E no meio das lembranças que aquela florzinha do jardim lhe trouxe, não conseguiu recordar-se de uma só vez que presenteou Ino com uma flor. Disse para si próprio que era porque dar flores para uma florista era algo sem nenhuma originalidade. Em seguida riu-se. Não era aquela a razão e enganar a si mesmo era tão bobo...

"Vai levar rosas pra Temari? Sua cara. Rosas são a primeira opção de quem não quer se esforçar. Sempre agradam. Mas se fosse comigo... teria de ser algo especial."

Ele nunca conseguiu descobrir qual era a flor certa para ela. Fazer algo especial dava muito trabalho também... e se dava trabalho, ele podia deixar pra fazer depois de amanhã.

Com Temari tinha sido tão simples. _"Do jeito que rolar, rolou"_ Era o lema daqueles momentos. Mas agora, depois tantas idas e vindas, eram flores e Ino que continuavam a se complementar. E flores continuavam a lembrá-lo dela.

E elas desempenhavam tão bem o seu papel, que uma simples visão era capaz de retirá-lo de sua inércia habitual e fazê-lo caminhar até a floricultura de Konoha.

Foi procurar sua florista preferida só pra dizer um "E aí, como vai?".

Entrou como quem não quer nada na loja, apenas para receber a resposta da Sra. Yamanaka, informando que Ino estava de folga e havia saído com as amigas.

Decepcionante.

Pra que todo aquele esforço não significasse apenas um desperdício do tempo que ele poderia estar dormindo, tentou enveredar uma pequena investigação.

"Ino deve saber tudo sobre flores, né? Vai tocar muito bem os negócios da família..."

"Ah sim, minha filha é ótima nisso! Por exemplo, ela sabe o significado de cada um dos espécimes que temos aqui."

Olhou ao redor, eram inúmeros tipos de flores, Ino devia se esforçar bastante. Quanto a ele, ao menos podia se gabar de alguma coisa...

"Ah, eu sei o significado de uma... Tulipas vermelhas, são pra reconciliação, certo?" Disse triunfalmente.

"Hum... Não. Não foi Ino que te disse uma coisa dessas, não é? Tulipas vermelhas são uma forma incontestável de declaração de amor."

E Deus disse: faça-se a luz e a luz se fez.

"_Não pode ser..."_ Como ele havia sido cego por tanto tempo? Cego nada... acomodado, uma papoula preguiçosa que não se deu ao trabalho de interpretar corretamente uma leva de sinais. Não era ele o gênio e ela a louca? Mas pra que servia uma QI acima de 200 se por pura covardia fora incapaz de compreender o plano tão bem elaborado de Ino? Ela teria de dizer com todas as letras ou desenhar pra ele poder entender?

Flores... eram perfeitas. Falavam tudo, mais do que nunca combinavam com a Yamanaka. Poderiam falar perfeitamente por ele também... seria especial e Shikamaru não teria trabalho nenhum. Sem preocupações de como dizer isso ou aquilo, ou com dúvidas de como agir... Flores eram a maneira mais prática e preguiçosa de expressar a afeição por alguém, de forma que igualmente combinavam com Nara Shikamaru. E ele foi tão burro de não perceber que a solução certa era ainda tão simples.

_É melhor se arrepender por aquilo que a gente fez do que por aquilo que a gente não fez_. O ditado nunca lhe pareceu tão conveniente. Talvez ainda houvesse como fazer a roda girar.

"Algum problema, Shikamaru? Ficou calado de repente..."

"Não, Sra. Yamanaka. Quer dizer... Preciso comprar uma flor. Aliás... três."

Quando Ino voltou pra casa, depois de um dia inteiro de conversa fiada com Sakura, não acreditou no que seus olhos viam sobre sua cama.

Era o arranjo de flores mais esquisito da história, entretanto, mais especial não havia para ela. Papoula, orquídea e uma formosa tulipa vermelha.

Sorriu.

Quem sabe ainda era tempo da vida continuar...

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Affe, que fic romântica do C... Só faltou o doce beijinho do amor. Aliás, não coloquei porque mais açúcar e eu passaria mal. 

Se alguém já tinha escrito alguma coisa sobre Ino, Shikamaru e significado de flores, perdão. Realmente não cheguei a ler...


End file.
